Sultry
by AnxietyForDays
Summary: Jiraiya gets a little hot and bothered by the women of a few generations over, and it wasn't a problem until he had some unwanted company.


A/N;; Set sometime before Sasuke's defection. prepare yourselves, lol.

* * *

One of Konoha's 'Legendary Sannin', unsurpassed ninja, toad master, successful author, and infamous world traveler, better known as Jiraiya, was currently breaking his neck trying to catch the perfect glimpse inside the sauna. Ridiculous village with their ridiculous barriers that separated genders. He was a firm believer in all-loving, non-discriminatory springs. He just had to get one look, only one.. and then he would stop. Well, unless he happened to be super impressed with what he saw...

Steam poked his eyes ruthlessly, forcing him to fuss and reposition. "A little more, that's it, almost there.."

He kept himself as discreet as possible, out of sight to bystanders. He set up behind a corner, where he had carved a peep hole in preparation for research purposes. Small enough for him to witness womanly glory, but not large enough to get noticed. His favorite hobby had transformed from dirty pleasure into weekly routine. Patience was key.

Suddenly, sounds of giggles and hushed gossip stirred in the springs. Christ, if it wasn't his _very lucky_ day.

Jiraiya gasped excitedly as a few women entered hot water, imagining the tingle on their skin, the way their faces relaxed into a shade of pink. White towels sat close to the edge, and he couldn't help but think of what he wouldn't give to make them disappear. He thought of ways to make it happen right then. Or at least, make sure he was there to watch them search naked.

"Wow." He adjusted his footing, finally recognizing the faces of those he was spying on. Leaf kunoichi, and not just kunoichi, fucking _hot, young_ kunoichi.

"This is so nice!" Kurenai Yuhi exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders to relieve tension. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"I don't fucking know," Anko leaned against the wall, feeling her hair fight to become loose of its restraints. "guess we're too busy nowadays."

"A little to the left, doll, c'mon," Jiraiya whispered lowly, biting his knuckle. "so sexy."

Now, spying on ninja was a bit different than regular civilians. Well, if you wanted to get technical, it wasn't. But in a sense, it was a lot hotter. And by hotter, he meant that the adrenaline gave him the most insane rush. Kunoichi with toned muscles, soft flesh and tough backbones.. He was getting worked up just thinking about it. They had curves that went unappreciated under standard uniform, hidden from view intentionally. It wasn't right. But he couldn't argue with the distraction..

Kurenai sank under momentarily, sending the water into gentle motion when she came up. He couldn't help but notice how her incredibly untamed, lustrous hair was just the right length to cover her breasts when soaked. The mere outline of her figure was amazing. Long, jet-black locks only added to the mystery. _What a fine lady_. He could teach them each a thing or two, and he wouldn't mind the chore.

"Damn," He wished they would at least show more of their shoulders, so he could see some cleavage.

Yūgao Uzuki let out a peaceful sigh, massaging some water over her face. "This is really nice, to have an afternoon with just the girls."

"Featuring the man of your dreams," His eyelids burned, resisting the urge to blink.

"Yeah, seems like protecting the village becomes more and more work every year," Anko muttered, welcoming the heat spreading throughout her body.

"I wouldn't mind doing some of that work, if you know what I mean," Jiraiya snickered, delightfully rubbing his hands together.

Sweat matted her features in a sexy way, purple bangs splayed across her forehead. He thought of how undeniably boiling that water must've been, the temperature rising with the three of them. He imagined how warm their bodies had to be, and what he wouldn't give to share the space in between. Being a fly on the wall wasn't enough.

But he couldn't get any closer and be put at risk. Unfortunately. He wasn't blessed with some stupid Sharingan, but if he were, he had a feeling he would use its powers for evil instead of good.

A suggestive cough shattered his fantasies, and for a second, his mood.

"What's up? Looks like you're busy. Should I come back later or...?"

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Speak of the those cursed eyes.. "Yes, actually, I happen to be very busy! Now shhh! I can't hear what they're saying."

"What does it matter what they're saying? You're just trying to get a look, right?"

"I said be quiet! This is important!"

The voices inside rang bells, and he shut up. "Oh, wow."

"Can you.. see well from that angle?" Kakashi asked reluctantly, peering over his shoulder at the wall.

"Hey, get your own!" Jiraiya panicked when he lost sight of Kurenai's form, drying his nose. "why don't you use that eye of yours for something useful?!"

"That would be wrong," He seemed contemplative, as if he had never done it before. "this is a show of blatant disrespect toward all females, you know."

"To hell with that," The Sannin squinted at Anko's hidden chest, unable to catch wind of what they were talking about. His arousal was almost completely killed. "This magical place, this is where I draw most inspiration for my novels. Most women end up loving me, but some don't work out. They'll find they can't resist me. I've learned a lot of things over the decades, and let's just say women never change. I love the adventure aspect of it. A true lady knows that I'm the one they want, and I'm the man to satisfy their desires.. I have this particular type. I'll never get tired of.. Fine yet raw, beautiful, sassy... bouncy women with personalities of goddesses!"

"Let me see," Kakashi pressed his only visible eye against the hole, not seeing anything inappropriate. "Uhh.."

Jiraiya fought him for the spot, allowing a five-second window. "These girls are _something_."

Uncomfortable at first, he remembered how Jiraiya's perverted measures knew no limits. His passion for the subject was motivational. "I hate to bring this up, but aren't they a little closer to my age?"

And not just closer, but along the lines of interacting with him personally on a day to day basis. Kunoichi that were his classmates, his colleagues. It was weird to be spying on them in particular, but the snooper wasn't wrong. They were _something._

"Psshh, we all know age is just a number here," The novelist sucked in air from his bottom lip, praying for a splash war to break out any second. "Plus, the women from your generation have a tendency of being.. of being..."

Kakashi wrinkled his nose questioningly, waiting with impatience as he smirked deviously.

"Hotter," Jiraiya drooled, watching as they downed drinks with icy contents. Condensation on their fingertips, still giggling and having a good time. Even though the view could be better, even though he could be enjoying it alone, even though he hadn't seen much action.

The Hatake turned away in fake disgust, hating to count the number of years that stood between them. It was just weird, and the fact he didn't seem bothered by it.. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Get lost then if you're going to put a damper on my sweet love scene!" He covered the hole with one hand, "only real men know the thrill of physical admiration from afar."

 _Sweet love scene, huh_. "I mean, whatever gets you hyped."

"I know you're more of a sex fiend than you let on, Kakashi," Jiraiya taunted, feeling a part of him die when he missed the exact moment Kurenai slipped back into the water after getting a refill. _Goddammit._ This was all his fault. What was he doing trying to convince a man who read his fucking books?

The former ANBU captain almost broke a sweat from the mist surrounding them, struggling to find words of retaliation.

"It's okay, it'd be a little unnatural if you weren't," Jiraiya assured, chuckling at his embarrassment. "especially with all these hot hot hotties around here."

Gray clouds of steamy fog obstructed his view after that, and he whined sadly, "No, baby, no!"

"What?"

"I lost them!"

"Oh, no."

"You Sharingan-having bastard!" He balled his fists and cried in exasperation, atmosphere sufficiently gone. "do me a favor. Get a good look and send me a snapshot through telepathy or something, for the love of all that is good.. have it engraved into my mind!"

"What the hell is this!?" A high-pitched shriek was heard by (probably) the whole village.

"A-Anko," Kakashi almost covered both eyes, a silky white bathrobe dangling above her knees. "nice to see you."

"More like nice to see me with clothes _on_ , you little punk ass!" She yelled accusingly, water dripping from every inch.

Kurenai stood beside her, red irises judging both as if they were the epitome of classlessness. "I cannot believe what I'm seeing."

"Ladies, ladies, it's alright. I got here just in time to stop him," Jiraiya was still admiring them from afar. ".. hey, nice robes."

"I always knew you were kind of a perv, Kakashi, but wow," Anko crossed her arms, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Yūgao seemed equally scornful, speechless at the scene before her. A legendary Sannin alongside one of Konoha's elite ninja. Peeping at women through tiny holes in the hot springs. They didn't deserve great reputations.

"There's enough to go around," Jiraiya continued the charade for entertainment purposes, "I have an idea! Wet see-through shirt contest, 'whaddaya say? The three of you against me! I'll go easy!"

"That's sick!" Anko's glare focused, "aren't you going to be like a hundred years old soon?!"

"Hey! You don't know what you're missing! Women love older men! "

She scoffed, exchanging shocked looks with Kurenai. It was one thing to have Kakashi checking her out, but a creepy old man like him? Gross.

"We are speaking of privacy here, and two grown men should know better," Kurenai shook her head, and Jiraiya couldn't help but be entranced by the wild curls framing her face.

"All I'm saying is you ladies are smokin'. It's a compliment, really," He braced himself for the beating that may ensue.

Kakashi was on the brink of abandoning the trainwreck like he should have done in the first place. _Most women ending up loving him, sure_. The old geyser kept digging their graves unknowingly. While he was usually so good at talking himself out of situations, the state of astonishment was still very present. They must've snuck up on them while they argued over peeping. He never even got to see anything. Damn sensors.

"You were teammates with my ex-mentor!"

"And I never expected you would develop so nicely, what with your tomboy styles back then," Jiraiya retorted, as if that were meant to somehow repulse him.

"I'll strangle you to death!"

"I'm up for that freak shit."

Anko shrieked again, this time with patent frustration. "You nasty son-of-a-bitch!"

"Are these boys bothering you, girls?" A feminine, yet assertive voice boomed from the bridge.

"Tsu.. Tsunade," The sage stammered at the arrival of his blonde love interest. She was also garbed in hot spring attire, and if he wasn't scrambling to explain himself, he would've been pretty turned on. He remembered the difference of spying on kunoichi then. They were the ones that could really hurt you if you got caught. Memories of past pain came flooding back, his buzz dead and buried. "We're not bothering anybody!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Actually," The three kunoichi began, two immediate puffs of smoke giving away their hasty retreat.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

A/N;; Umm, so much fun writing this. Love to hear feedback. I hope you guys have a great rest of the day & nice holiday~


End file.
